Miss Martian and Superboy
and Superboy]] Miss Martian and Superboy are both members of the Team. After meeting they quickly developed feelings for each other, and their relationship has evolved slowly, primarily due to Megan's unfamiliarity with Earth courtship and Superboy's unfamiliarity with any form of romantic feelings. They eventually showed their feelings for each other and they quickly began dating. History The two first met each other on July 8, when Martian Manhunter took Miss Martian to the Cave to join the Team. When the two were introduced to each other, Megan instantly liked him, and took a liking to Superboy's shirt, changing her own to match, to which Superboy gave a smile. Shortly afterwards, they went off exploring the Cave together (since they would be the only members of the Team to be living there). Miss Martian was impressed by the bedrooms and suggested that they pick two identical rooms directly opposite each other, but Superboy opted for a smaller, closet-like space. An hour or so before the Team's encounter with Mister Twister, they introduced themselves to each other. Megan told them her name was M'gann M'orzz, but insisted they call her by her Earth name, Megan. After noticing Superboy's reaction, Megan used telepathy to communicate to him, "Don't worry Superboy. We'll find you an Earth name too." However, he reacted with hostility and yelled at M'gann to "get out of my head!" This was mainly due to the fact that telepathy reminded him of G-Gnomes. She later went to check on him, where he told her to leave him alone but then got over it. She thought that he didn't like her and even told Kid Flash and Robin, but then Wally reminded them about Superboy's super-hearing and by result he then heard everything they said. After accidentally making a rookie mistake when they battled Mister Twister, Superboy ordered Miss Martian to stay out of the Team's way, but she later proved herself to the Team and he apologized for his outburst. On their first mission, at Santa Prisca, when Superboy said he didn't want to use a stealth-tech uniform, Megan told him that his clothes "totally" work for him. She later said he had great ears when Kid Flash mentioned his super-hearing. When Robin and Kid Flash argued about who should lead the Team, Megan and Superboy asked each other whether they wanted to lead. They both claimed not to want to lead, with Megan specifically citing her mistake from the battle with Mister Twister. He told her she did alright, causing Megan to blush and brush a strand of hair behind her ear. On August 3, when Superboy had returned from an encounter with Superman at Metropolis, Megan asked him how it went, but he ignored her. She seemed to be concerned about him too. When Artemis joined the Team and made a forward comment about Superboy, Megan accused her of embarrassing Superboy, to which Artemis replied she didn't hear him say that himself. Days later, while Miss Martian was in the kitchen trying to make dinner, Superboy was watching the television with only static playing. Megan asked him if he'd like to help her with dinner or for her to turn the TV on, to both he replies no but walked to the kitchen anyway. Eager at the prospect of working with Superboy in the kitchen, Megan started telekinetically passing him ingredients that they could use, only to lose control and send them splattering all over him. She immediately apologized and helped clean him up. For a moment their eyes met and they gazed at each other. Shortly afterwards, Red Tornado entered the room to find Megan chopping onions while Superboy was staring at the blank TV screen again, still covered in food. During a mission to the Bialya, the Team had their memories erased by Psimon. At first when Miss Martian woke up in the desert, she found Superboy, who was clearly mad and agitated. When Megan mistook Superboy for Superman due to the insignia on Superboy's shirt, he became extremely angry and attacked her, but she fought him off. Later, Megan meditated to regain her memories, and the first memories she recovered were of Superboy, before then remembering the rest of the Team. Immediately, her feelings for Superboy were restored and she knew she had to find him. After finding the other members of the Team and restoring their memories, Megan received a sudden telepathic vision of Superboy in pain. Despite needing to find Aqualad, she flew off without the Team's permission. She followed the telepathic link to Superboy, only to be caught unawares by Psimon. Megan and Psimon fought inside Megan's mind, providing a distraction that allowed Superboy to escape. Superboy accidentally made contact with Megan, entering her mind, and she was able to restore his memories before renewing her fight with Psimon. When the psychic battle started spilling over into the real world, Superboy voluntarily entered Megan's mind again, supporting her with his stubbornness. Together, they were able to defeat Psimon, although this used much of Megan's power and she fainted into Superboy's arms. When she woke up, the two stared at each other for a while and almost kissed, but were interrupted by the Sphere. Two days later, Miss Martian and Superboy prepared for their first day of school. Miss Martian said that she would use the Earth name "Megan Morse" and asked what Superboy's new name was, leaving him confused. Martian Manhunter said that he had chosen "John Jones" as a name for himself and suggested "John Smith" for Red Tornado, then asked if Superboy wanted to be a "John" too, but he declined. When Megan said that Conner was her favorite name, Superboy accepted it, and then John suggested the last name "Kent" (with Megan assuming he intended it as a tribute to Kent Nelson). Megan then said that Superboy would have to change his shirt, since the S-shield would give away his identity, leading Superboy to take off the shirt and turn it inside out. This took Megan by surprise and made her blush, but she said "It works for me." However, at school Conner found that everyone was wearing a shirt with a symbol on it, leading him to become angry and nearly pick a fight with a jock named Mal Duncan until Megan telepathically warned him not to. When learning about Rhelasia in class, Megan telepathically told Conner about the White Martians, who were treated like second-class citizens by the majority Green Martians. After school, Megan attended cheerleading tryouts while Conner watched from the bleachers. When he saw the cheerleaders drenching Megan with water, Conner became furious and would have stormed in, but Megan sensed it and telepathically told him not to, causing him to trip and fall off the stands onto the grass. In fact, the drenching was an initiation ritual and Megan had made the Team. Karen Beecher asked Megan whether Conner was her boyfriend, saying he was hot but kind of a freak. As Megan and Conner were about to head home, Conner gave Megan his jacket to keep her warm and carried her books, which pleasantly surprised her. A week later, Miss Martian and Superboy go undercover at Belle Reve as the Terror Twins . Two days later, Miss Martian and Superboy, disguised as the Terror Twins, arrive at Belle Reve. While adusting to their surroundings, Ojo nearly reveals Superboy's identity just until Miss Martian was able to make him believe that he was actually Tommy Terror. While chatting with Icicle Jr., Jr. asked about his "sister." Superboy claimed that she was "a pain." Jr. claimed that since they were related, he didn't see how hot she was, but that when he looked at her he claimed, "That chick really gets me." Relating to him about how Jr. felt about "Tuppence," he claimed that Jr. was "An Evil Genius." Quickly after the cons hatch an escape plan. Killer Frost and the rest of the female inmates were about to crush a female officer, Miss Martian quickly stops her. After telepathically communicating with Superboy, she gasps and leaves him worried. A moment later, Superboy promises that he'll find her and he and Jr. both try to break through the women's wing. At the end Superboy and Jr. both manage to defeat the inmates and end up on the women's side of the prison. Superboy finds Miss Martian frozen in a patch of ice. He then defeats Killer Frost. Jr. steps in and finds Miss Martian frozen as well. Before attempting to crush the ice, Jr. claims that it'll shatter her as well. Superboy mentally claims, "M'gann please, don't leave me." As the ice shatters Superboy rushes to help her up. Asking if she was alright, Miss Martian claims that it's cold where she comes from and that she was alright, but before she could finish, he quickly kisses her, and makes Jr. feel disturbed. Miss Martian then shapeshifts into her normal self again leaving Jr. confused and claiming his dad will kill him. They are shown kissing again in "Homefront" which might indicate that they are in a relationship. Also, when Aqualad and Miss Martian were trapped in a cage of fire, Superboy only asked if Miss Martian was okay. On October 1, they entered the sparring room together with Wolf; Aqualad and Robin saw this and Robin asked him if he knew they were a couple. Aqualad stated he "believed Aqualad knew before they did." This indicates that at least Robin and Aqualad were well aware of the their attraction. Trivia * Both Miss Martian and Superboy are the biological equivalent of a 16-year-old human, but technically Superboy was only 16 weeks old as of "Independence Day," while Miss Martian is 48 years old. References Category:A to Z Category:Relationships